


Mail Day

by Impmon



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 05:13:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11616612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impmon/pseuds/Impmon
Summary: Max get's a letter, and you want to know what it is.It's another requested fic!!And another reader insert.I'm sorry





	Mail Day

Mail Day  
Reader insert with Max as requested by an anon.

 

You rested your head in your hands and stared dully at the food in front of you. You’re friends, Neil, Nikki, and Max were usually seated at the table with you but with Nikki and Neil gone it was just you and Max. Max wasn’t one to start conversations and you felt uncomfortable so you two just sat in silence.

“Mail is here!” The quartermaster barked, wheeling a trolley covered in letters and a few parcels around the room. You knew you weren’t getting a letter because you only received them Tuesdays but the idea of mail still peaked your interest. Max didn’t even look up.

In fact, if anything he looked down even further. You cocked your head curiously but didn’t comment. 

The quartermaster slowed in front of your table and put an envelope in front of Max, you looked at him, waiting for him to open it.

Instead he snatched it up and shoved it in his pocket. He looked around to make sure everyone else was too preoccupied to have noticed, and then put a finger to his lips to signal you to be quiet. He stood up and walked out of the Mess Hall. You got the sense that you were meant to follow, so you did.

“So, letter?” You asked him.

“Okay, don’t make a huge deal out of this shit.” He warned, you nodded. “I mean it, whatever bullshit’s about to come out of this,” He waved the envelope at you, “just keep calm.”

You nodded again, but you had to admit that you were anything but calm after that very vague warning.

He nodded once, slowly, before opening the envelope. Inside you caught a glimpse of a generic yellow card with a birthday cake with the number “8” printed on, crossed out, with a ‘9’ above it a ‘10’ and an “11” penned above that. He tossed it in the dirt and it opened, inside was a simple

“Happy 8th, 9th, 10th, 11th birthday, Max.” Signed ‘Parents’.

“It’s your birthday?” you mumbled.

“Okay, yes, but don’t get fucking excit-” He started, putting his hands up.

“Happy birthday! You’re eleven right? Congratulations! I don’t have a gift or anything but,” You pulled a pudding cup you had stolen earlier from your pockets “Here!” You said, handing it to him.

“What’s this for?” He asked.

“It’s a birthday present! Do Nikki and Neil know?” You gasped “Does David know!?”

“No! No, they don’t and I don’t really want those fuckheads to. They’ll make too big a deal. Honestly, I wouldn’t have told you either if it wasn’t for that stupid fucking card. You know, they’ve been using that card since I was eight? They’re going to be pissed that they’re not getting it back this year but fuck that.” Max shrugged.

“Do you not do birthdays with your family?” You asked, sad.

“I’m always here for ‘em, but we don’t do celebrations at all. Don’t worry about it, some households just don’t celebrate.” He said, sounding bored, but you didn’t miss the sad look deep behind the tough exterior and you caught the obvious avoidance of the word ‘family’.

You looked at him for a moment longer, and just when he was beginning to look uncomfortable you pulled him into a tight hug. You gave him space to pull back if he wanted, but he stepped into the hug and leaned against you.

“Happy birthday Max.” You whispered.

“Thanks.” He mumbled back.

He pulled away a second later and ran off. You let him go, and you knew that what had just gone down had, in his books, never happened.


End file.
